This invention relates to an electrode intended for measurement of relative permittivity. In a known manner each one of the electrically conductive electrode elements of the electrode is provided with a corresponding lead-in wire for connection to a measuring bridge or the like.
As is well-known, the permittivity or dielectric constant indicates the penetrating ability of the field forces in different media and signifies the ratio between quantity of charges and potential difference multiplied by the thickness of the respective medium.
When measuring the relative permittivity .epsilon..sub.r liquids or solids plane-parallel or cylindrical electrodes such as according to ASTM D 150 are normally used.